


You taught me the courage of the stars before you left

by Hecateisauselessbian



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/F, Hecate useless lesbian Hardbroom, Hicsqueak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inner Demons, Major Character Injury, Suicide Attempt, don't you all hate my OC ;), i promise it all ends well, it's my first fanfic so please don't hate me, trigger warning, warning: selfharm, writing it broke my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateisauselessbian/pseuds/Hecateisauselessbian
Summary: "Hidden by the crowd, she walked her way over to Pippa, but before she arrived, she heard her name and suddenly stopped. She was pretty sure it was Pippa, who said her name, when the wizard, who still was at Pippa`s side, answered:“Hecate Hardbroom? You mean the gangly brunette with the stern look? Honestly, Pippa, this unhumorous person can hardly be a good company! You’re ways to good for her and she isn’t worth your pity…”Hecate had heard enough, didn’t wanted to hear Pippa`s response- surely she would agree with him, so she just ran, ran away from Pippa."
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1, Hecate's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Well met, everybody.  
> This is my first fanfic and I wrote it in the middle of the night, so please don't hate me for it.  
> Also english isn't my mother language, so all mistakes are mine.  
> I'm sorry if I made anyone cry while reading the end, I already hated myself for writing it, but this is going to have a happy ending  
> The title is from the song Saturn by Sleeping At Last

Actually the day hadn’t started that bad, Hecate thought. She had agreed to go to a conference together with Pippa. But that was, where the ´good` things ended. 

Since Pippa wasn’t there yet but the conference was about to start soon, she decided to already seek two seats for them. But the witch in question never came there.

When Pippa arrived, she had a bit of smalltalk here, a little chat there. A wizard, unknown to Hecate, appeared at Pippas` side. They talked a lot and Pippa stayed with him through the whole conference, as if she had forgotten, that she had actually invited Hecate to go there.  
Pippa, as Hecate could see from the other side of the room, laughed a lot and seemed to just have eyes for him. When the conference was over, Hecate wanted to at least greet her best friend, with whom she fell in love when she was just a teenager.

Hidden by the crowd, she walked her way over to Pippa, but before she arrived, she heard her name and suddenly stopped. She was pretty sure it was Pippa, who said her name, when the wizard, who still was at Pippa`s side, answered:  
“Hecate Hardbroom? You mean the gangly brunette with the stern look? Honestly, Pippa, this unhumorous person can hardly be a good company! You’re ways to good for her and she isn’t worth your pity…”

Hecate had heard enough, didn’t wanted to hear Pippa`s response- surely she would agree with him, so she just ran, ran away from Pippa, her best friend and the love of her life. Well, as it seemed, that love would never be returned. She needed to distance herself from Pippa – this wizard was probably right, Hecate thought, she wasn’t worth Pippa`s friendship and was not a good company for Pippa.

`I need to get out of here´ she thought and transferred herself back to Cackles`.

xxxx

There she laid down on her bed and cried. While sobs were shaking her body, she remembered her fathers` words ‘A Hardbroom never shows weakness’ 

A few minutes later, when she had caught her breath again, she decided to take a walk through the corridors to see, whether her pupils were all in their rooms. 

When she came past the room of Mildred, she made a decision.

She knocked at the door and a confused Mildred opened the door.

“I have to apology to you”, Hecate started and Mildred looked even more confused. Was this HER former tutor?  
“I may have not been fair to you” she continued. This definitely not HB, Mildred thought.  
“I treated you in an inadequate way, just because you weren’t like the others…”  
“That’s quite alright, Miss Hardbroom. Actually I’m glad you did, otherwise I think, I wouldn’t have the believe, that I can do the same things others can, even though I’m from a non-magical family. I believe you had no bad intentions when you treated me the way you did” interrupted Mildred. That brought her a tiny smile from HB.

“I really hope you do something better with your life than I did”, Hecate said and left Mildred`s room,

xxxx

Back in her own quarters, she made up her mind. Finally making a decision.  
Lost in her thoughts, she got into her bedroom and didn’t saw, that Pippa had tried to mirror her several times and wrote her even more messages on her maglet.

Hecate looked outside the window for one last time and shut her curtains.  
She put on make-up a last time and brushed her hair.

When Hecate laid down, her hair spreaded around her head like a fan.

She looked over to her desk, where a framed photo of Pippa and her stood.  
Pippa was giving her friend a hug and Hecate wore one of her reserved smiles.  
Dimity had taken the picture and gave it to her as a Yuletide gift.

Hecate gave the picture one last look and murmured “Goodbye, Pipsqueak”

When she set the blade to her wrist, she inhaled and when she exhaled, the blade cut deep into her flesh. Ignoring the pain, she did the same to the other wrist and closed her eyes.

She would sleep now. Sleep now and probably never awake again.

When her vision turned black, the last thing she thought of was Pippa. Her golden Hair, her warm brown eyes, that seemed to spread love, her marvellous smile, that made Hecate feel dizzy. 

The thought made her smile and when she passed out, the smile didn’t leave her face.


	2. Chapter 2- Pippas POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening starts again but this time from Pippas perspective...
> 
> “Don’t you dare to say such thing! Hecate is my best friend and I don’t know a single person with a purer heart than her! And you are wrong, she is the best company I could ever ask for! Opposite to you! Don’t dare to ever talk to me again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, this time from Pippas perspective.  
> There will be one more chapter  
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments,guys, you are the bats :)

Pippa didn’t intended to be late. When she arrived, she immediately looked for Hecate, but couldn’t spot the tall witch yet. On her way to the other side of the entrance hall, she had a little chat here and a little talk there, greeted people and wore a smile. She had just passed the half of the hall, when a familiar looking wizard greeted her. Anthony McRobert was a worker at her fathers company and just a little bit older than her. Pippa actually didn’t even liked him- he seemed nice at the first look but dropped misogynistic, racistic or homophobic comments wherever he went. But Pippa didn’t wanted to be unpolite, so she greeted a little bit stiff:  
“Well met Anthony! I didn’t expected you here!”  
In fact, she really didn’t. This was a conference about modern magic and Anthony was a very traditional wizard. They chatted a little, but every time Pippa tried to leave to search Hecate, he came up with a new subject. 

The conference started and Pippa was worried, because she hadn’t spotted her best friend yet. Not really voluntarily she had to stay with Anthony then, who still didn’t let her go.

During the conference, she spotted Hecate on the other side of the room. The sit beside her was still free and Pippa suggested, that Hecate had hold it free for her.

Right in that moment, Anthony told her a joke and she laughed, even though it wasn’t even funny but for politeness` sake.

Pippa felt a gaze on her and looked in the direction, where Hecate had turned her head to the front again, not noticing Pippa’s gaze.

xxxx

After the conference was over, Pippa just wanted to go to Hecate and leave this awful men behind.

When she said, she would look for Hecate now, Anthony answered:

“Hecate Hardbroom? You mean the gangly brunette with the stern look? Honestly, Pippa, this unhumorous person can hardly be a good company! You’re ways to good for her and she isn’t worth your pity.”

Now Pippas patients had reached its limit. With a face full of hate, she answered coldly:

“Don’t you dare to say such thing! Hecate is my best friend and I don’t know a single person with a purer heart than her! And you are wrong, she is the best company I could ever ask for! Opposite to you! Don’t dare to ever talk to me again!” 

With those words she storms off and still can’t find Hecate.  
Hecate, who had always been her friend, who had always been there for her.  
Hecate, with whom she fell in love more than 30 years ago. At first she had thought, that her romantic feelings for Hecate had vanished, but after their reconciliation after the spelling bee, she realised, that they just grew stronger over the years spent apart. But Pippa never dared to admit her feelings to Hecate.

`For sure she would hate me than´, Pippa thought.  
So better having Hecate in her in her life as her best friend, than spending another 30 years apart.

xxxx

Tired of searching, she just asked the people around, whether they had seen Hecate.  
“Is she a tall brunette?” asked one of the witches. When Pippa nodded, she continued:   
“Then I’m pretty sure I saw her. A few minutes ago she went in that direction-“ she pointed at the spot , where Pippa and Anthony stood minutes ago. “I don’t know what happened there, but just a few seconds later, she stormed out of the building and I could swear she had tears in her eyes.”

Pippa thanked the witch for the information and suddenly felt cold. `What had Hecate heard?´ she asked herself and made her way back home.

xxxx

Back at Pentangles´, she tried to mirror Hecate several times, but she didn’t answered. She also didn’t answered any of her maglet messages. 

After a few minutes of panicking, she decided to mirror Mildred Hubble. Surely that girl would know if Hecate was back at Cackles´.

xxxx

Mildred almost immediately answered her call and looked pretty surprised to see her.

“Well met, Miss Pentangle”, Mildred said and bowed her hand against her forehead.  
“Well met, Mildred”, Pippa answered.  
“You don’t, by any means know if Miss Hardbroom is already back?” Pippa asked.

“Yes, she is, she left my room a few minutes ago”, said Mildred. “But she was in a funny mood today…”  
“Funny mood?” asked Pippa confused.

“She came to my room and said she needed to apologies for the way she treated me. Also she said I should do more with my life than she did with hers”, answered Mildred.

Pippa felt extremely anxious and thanked Mildred for the information, before she ended the call.

A cold feeling started spreading from her heart through her whole body and she found it difficult to breath.

She needed to go to Hecate as fast as she could, to make sure she was alright, so she decided to transfer the way to Cackles´.

xxxx

When she arrived there, she immediately ran into Hecates´ quarters. She was nowhere to be seen in her living room, so Pippa called her name and made her way to Hecates´ bedroom.

Pippa opened the door and soaked in the scent that filled the room. Hecates´ smell. Like rain, fresh mint and forget-me-nots. When they were younger, Pippa used to braid the little blue flowers into Hecate’s black hair. 

Her gaze drifted through the room and she found Hecate, lying in her bed with a smile on her lips. Pippa wanted to sigh in relieve, when she looked down Hecates’ body and the sigh turned into a silent scream. Both her wrists were cut and the sheets around Hecate were blood-red. 

It took her a moment to produce what she just saw, but then she cried in pain and ran to Hecate.

“Hecate! Hecate, wake up!” she cried a lot of times. With one touch on Hecates’ chest, she could feel a heartbeat. ´Hecate was still alive!´ 

She needed to wake her up! 

Pippa, who could barely see anything clear because tears ran down her face, opened the first-aid-kit, that stood on one of Hecates’ drawers. She wrapped a bandage around each of Hecates’ wrists to stop her from loosing more blood. 

She vanished away the bloody bed sheets and tried to shake Hecate awake.

“Hecate, please, come back to me” , Pippa said, the pain in her chest almost robbing her her breath. 

She looked over to Hecates’ desk, in the hope to find a “wide-awake-potion”, when she saw the picture.

She was hugging Hecate and Hecate showed one of her reserved smiles.  
One of the for Pippa reserved smiles.

When she realised that Hecate had looked at that photo when she entered the room, a new cascade of tears ran down her face.

She took Hecates cold hand in hers and interlaced their fingers.

“Hiccup, oh my dearest Hiccup”, whispered Pippa.  
“Why do you want to leave me. Again”, she continued, while she waited for the wide-awake-potion to start working.

“Oh Hiccup”, she whispered again and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Her thumbs still stroked Hecates’ knuckles and a new wave of tears streamed down her face.  
‘What if I came too late?’

Again she whispered: “Hecate, please, come back to me. I need you and I can’t live without you.”

After a few seconds, she closed her eyes, still holding Hecates hands.

“Pipscqueak?” a voice asked beside her.

“Oh Hecate! I thought you had left me, again!” cried Pippa and couldn’t help but tug Hecate into a fierce hug. After a few seconds, Hecate seemed to relax under her touch.

“Pippa?” Hecate started again. “May I ask you what you are doing here?”  
“Long story” Pippa answered. “Better question: What were you thinking?” “Long story” Hecate answered.


End file.
